Wet
by Lyssar
Summary: A short fic set in the same 'verse as my first Klaine fic "You Make Me." There's a New Directions pool party to attend!


**Author's note:** I'm working on getting everything I've written up here and on s&c and my lj. You'll probably see a lot of new stuff pop up in the next couple of days!

* * *

Kurt reclined in his lounge chair beneath a large umbrella, the latest copy of Vogue open in front of him. The sun was shining brightly, and Kurt raised a hand to shield his eyes as he looked over his magazine at the rowdy group in the pool.

Much to everyone's surprise, Blaine had invited Kurt and all of his friends from McKinley to come over for snacks and water games. Blaine had been spending more time with Kurt's friends, but he wasn't sure they considered themselves his friends yet. He hoped the party would help them get to know one another better.

Brittany and Santana were in the shallow end of the pool, reclining on the stairs with their legs floating in front of them. Everyone else was on the other end of the pool, engrossed in a volleyball game.

Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Tina made up one team, with Sam, Puck, Quinn and Mike on the other. Lauren had taken the role of referee, which really meant she spent her time dunking the closest player to her for various "violations."

Kurt watched as Blaine got dunked for "assaulting another player." Kurt had seen Blaine splash water at his step-brother after Finn had made some comment that everyone found incredibly amusing. _Probably making fun of him for being short_, Kurt mused. This must have been the "violation" for which he was being dunked. Blaine came up from the water, sputtering as he shook water out of his eyes.

Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention to him. Blaine swam to the side and hefted himself out of the pool, water streaming from his body as he flexed his arms with the effort.

"Lauren, take my place for a few minutes, okay?" he said as he knelt at the side of the pool. Lauren nodded, glancing at Puck as she waded into place.

Kurt had hidden behind his magazine once more, hoping his friends would ignore his outburst and return to their game.

"Um...Kurt?" Rachel called.

Kurt raised his eyes, but his view was entirely blocked by his boyfriend's body.

...his boyfriend's body that was dripping wet, drops of water hitting the small open space of his lounge chair.

"Kurt, you might want to...move," Rachel called, but her warning was too late. Blaine leaned forward, water dripping onto Kurt's shirt as Blaine braced his arms on the chair on either side of Kurt's head.

"Blaine!" Kurt protested. "You're going to get my shirt soaking wet!"

"You shouldn't have worn such a nice shirt," Blaine replied, loud enough for everyone to hear. He leaned forward, a stream of water running down his nose and into Kurt's face as he continued speaking. "You shouldn't have worn a shirt at all. In fact..." Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's chest, unbuttoning his shirt until it lay completely open. He pushed the sleeves off Kurt's shoulders, peeling the now-damp fabric away and tugging Kurt upright.

"Blaine..." Kurt began, voice wary.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, eyes wide and innocent.

"What are you-_PUT ME DOWN!" _he shrieked, arms and legs flailing as Blaine scooped him into his arms.

"Never!" Blaine laughed, and Kurt heard his friends start roaring with laughter. Blaine carried Kurt to the side of the pool, holding him above the water and grinning at him, his eyes bright with mischief.

"Blaine..." Kurt glared at his boyfriend, murder in his eyes and voice. Behind him, he could hear his friends chanting.

"DO IT...DO IT...DO IT..."

"Toss him, Anderson!" Puck shouted, and Kurt felt himself fly through the air. He landed with a splash, barely remembering to cover his nose with his hand and close his eyes as he fell into the water. He sank almost to the bottom before kicking out his feet and forcing himself to the surface. Kurt rose above the water, gasping in air and wiping water out of his eyes. As his vision cleared, his brain registered a familiar grin paired with hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. Kurt glared at his boyfriend before reaching out and shoving his head under the water.

Kurt swam away, arms and legs kicking hard as he made his way to the edge of the pool. As his hands grasped the edge, he found himself yanked backwards, nearly going under once more. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist. "You don't want to get out of the pool yet," he murmured. Kurt struggled, and Blaine's arms tightened around him. "You lost your shorts, love. If you get out of the pool now..."

Kurt blushed furiously. "Is this why you made me change into a pair of your shorts?" he hissed. "So you could make me 'lose' them in your pool?!"

"Of course not," Blaine replied, releasing his hold on Kurt's waist and shifting so the two of them were floating side by side. Kurt glared at him. "I didn't want your expensive clothes ruined," Blaine explained. "It would have been very foolish of you to be near your friends-and water-in your typical attire." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's pouting lips. "Stay here while I get you a towel," he said, lifting himself out of the pool.

Kurt clung to the side of the pool as he waited for Blaine to come back. He could feel his friends' gazes on him, and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

Kurt jumped as Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt glanced up at him, then back at his friends, who were blatantly staring at the two of them.

"Stop staring, perverts," Blaine called out. Kurt ducked his head, mortified, as Blaine continued speaking. "Especially you, Puckerman! Quit checking out my boyfriend."

Even though he couldn't see it happen, Kurt heard the sound of a wet slap as Puck was hit, most likely by Lauren.

Blaine knelt down, the towel still folded over his arm. "They're not looking anymore," he said quietly. He stood up, holding the towel open. "Anyone that turns around will be escorted from the premises immediately," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "And you won't be invited back!" Blaine motioned for Kurt to lift himself out of the pool, and Blaine quickly wrapped the towel around his boyfriend's waist before leading him back to the lounge chair. Blaine sat down, tugging Kurt down on top of him.

Kurt sighed as he leaned back against Blaine's chest. "You've ruined my hair," Kurt murmured. "I should be very angry with you right now."

Blaine ran his lips over the skin beneath Kurt's ear. "You love me too much to be upset by such a thing," he replied.

"Mmhmm," Kurt murmured, his body resting more heavily on Blaine's. Within moments, Kurt's breathing had evened out into short, soft puffs. Blaine wrapped his arms more snugly around Kurt and closed his eyes as well, drifting to sleep with the soothing rhythm of Kurt's light breathing in his ear.


End file.
